


错意

by ziyouxka



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziyouxka/pseuds/ziyouxka
Relationships: 毕雯珺/李希侃
Kudos: 7





	错意

李希侃悄悄开了家门，灯还黑着，心里松了一口气，自己家的那位还没回家，现在回家和做贼一样，李希侃慌忙去浴室卸了妆，冲一下自己身上的酒味，才慢悠悠地打开手机

范丞丞  
–你下一次再带昊昊去酒吧我就领着毕哥突袭你信不信

手机“啪——”一下砸到脸上，李希侃来不及揉手机砸红的鼻子

“黄明昊！你保密工作怎么做的！”怒气冲冲地一个电话打过去

“对不起，您所拨打的号码正......”完了完了，李希侃心中默念，本以为万无一失，哪个叛徒走漏了风声

如果我明天还活着，我一定把他头给揪了！

与其等那位大爷自己回来动手，不如自己先准备好，免得一会收皮肉之苦，李希侃认命地想，从床头柜里拿出润滑剂

本来是想拿润滑剂，没想到一摸摸到个椭圆形的东西，拿出来一看，粉粉嫩嫩的

“这...这是个什么？！”李希侃先是疑惑，后反应过来，“靠...毕雯珺你什么时候买的！”这放在伸手就能够到的地方，很明显就是要最近用嘛！李希侃手抓了把头发

没办法，自己理亏，与其他动手，不如自己玩，哪次不是折腾到太阳露头才结束，说不定今晚轻松点

从床头柜里找到润滑剂，挤了一堆在自己的手上，小心翼翼地把手指伸入后穴，紧涩的内壁裹挟而来，等到后穴渐渐适应了，才敢小幅度地抽动起来

正在李希侃还在费力做扩张的时候，突然听到门外有声音

完了，来不及了

李希侃看向旁边的跳蛋，准备扔了来着...

什么也不管就把跳蛋直接塞进后穴，疼的李希侃小脸都皱了起来，发出细弱蚊蝇的呻吟，小穴来不及适应跳蛋的尺寸，就被夹着走向门口，李希侃后穴里夹着生硬的东西，走一步牵连一次，弄得后面又疼又痒

毕雯珺这边刚打开门就看到李希侃光着脚赤裸着下体跑过来，先是轻轻亲了自己一下，就把一个东西交到自己的手中，接着就跑开，仔细看了看遥控器到挺眼熟，这就是前几天自己买的，随手放在床头柜上，但怕李希侃不喜欢一直没用，心想抽空扔了，没想到小家伙自己先玩上了

还没等李希侃跑到卧室，毕雯珺就把跳蛋推了个档，后穴突然承受刺激，跌在地上，毕雯珺慌忙上前扶起他，李希侃站起来后就搂着毕雯珺的脖子，踮起脚来，轻轻在他耳边呻吟

真要是忍着就对不起身下硬成这样的物什了

正准备抱起李希侃往卧室走，却突然被抓住

“不要！”毕雯珺皱起了眉头

“不要什么？”李希侃示意他把自己放下来，顺势推倒，扯开毕雯珺的领带

“不要去卧室...哥哥，就在这里操我”李希侃骑坐在毕雯珺身上，毕雯珺一脸玩味地看着他，微微上挑的眉毛

“好啊，不过小侃一会不要喊痛哦”毕雯珺伸手去摸李希侃的后穴时，脸色一变

“你没扩张？”

突然的发问让李希侃措手不及，总不能说自己没来得及吧，便撒娇地抱住毕雯珺

“哎呀...我想等哥哥来弄嘛...”毕雯珺脑壳发疼

你不扩张一会疼的是你

“胡闹！”

被挑起的欲望又被强压下去，毕雯珺起身去卧室拿润滑剂，却发现已经来了打开了盖子

这是没来的及吧...

挤一点在手上，突然想起后穴还塞着跳蛋，取出来已经挂满了淫液，这时才将手指伸入，已经适应跳蛋尺寸的小穴吃进一根手机不算困难，但是穴口还是干涩的，抚平穴口的褶皱，再伸进去一根手指，刚才李希侃并没有把跳蛋推进很深的地方，但是毕雯珺的手指却一直在深入，准确地找到敏感点，轻轻按压，甜腻的呻吟就跑了出来

“呜...哥哥，哥哥让我来好不好...”小穴现已泥泞不堪，李希侃解开毕雯珺的腰带，拉开拉链，就看到硬邦邦的巨物埋藏在内裤里早已蓄势待发

牙齿笨拙的扯开内裤，巨物被直接释放出来，李希侃张开自己的小嘴，含住龟头，一点一点地往下移，嘴巴被撑满，只能呜咽出声，淫水从嘴巴里往下流，春色满堂

毕雯珺被舔舐地不自觉的手按住李希侃的头，让他开始上下吞吐起来，嘴巴被撑着，上下摩挲摸感觉让李希侃的嘴巴感觉发了麻，开始酸涩起来

“呜...”李希侃开始难受了，连做了几个深喉，反恶感涌来，眼泪开始打转，眼角泛红，一副逆来顺受的样子，让毕雯珺更想狠狠地操他

看着李希侃的不适，毕雯珺心软放开了他，李希侃直接横坐在毕雯珺的腰间，手套弄了两下毕雯珺的性器，就直接坐了上去，额头冒出缜密的汗珠

“小侃...”毕雯珺的声音因为性欲变得沙哑低沉，轻轻唤着他的名字

“哥哥...”整根没入的感觉自然比不得刚才扩张的大小，李希侃虽然已经疼的不敢抽动，却还是小声地回应他

没等毕雯珺开始动，李希侃就自己扶着毕雯珺的肩膀上下起伏，抽动的速度很慢，性器一下一下磨着肉壁，交合处发出水声，李希侃羞的一直低着头，自己抽动着

“小侃是不想让哥哥动了吗？”毕雯珺手抚上李希侃的腰，突然的肢体触碰让李希侃身体颤了一下，接着就突然坐下，性器一下顶进深处  
李希侃没经住刺激，一下子射了出来

“啊！哥哥...呜，哥哥动...”李希侃颤着声音，刚才的顶撞撞出了李希侃的眼泪，眼角红红的，甜腻着嗓子叫他

毕雯珺也忍不住了，一下一下顶着李希侃不得已颤抖起来，落下时性器顶进深处，越顶越深，让李希侃觉得自己的胃部都快被顶穿了，手无意识的抚上小腹，小腹隆起，摸到后立刻收回手，这个小动作被毕雯珺捕捉到

“怎么？小侃刚才没想起来，现在想起来害羞了？”

不给他回答的机会，把他抱起，使李希侃不得已要揽住毕雯珺的脖子，毕雯珺手拖着李希侃纤细的腿，让他的背抵住墙，随机而来的就是猛烈的撞击，这个体位只会让李希侃越陷越深

“呜...哥哥，哥哥...你慢点...慢点啊...好不好”

越是求饶就越想狠狠地贯穿他，房间里除了呻吟就是肉体的啪啪声和喘气声，汗水弄湿了李希侃的刘海，软趴趴的趴在额头上，到显得眼睛比平时明亮了

毕雯珺俯身吻住李希侃，一开始只是温柔的亲吻，但是后来就渐渐地带有了侵略意味，李希本来就被顶的神情迷乱的，这下更是被亲的晕乎乎的，只会叫哥哥

毕雯珺把住李希侃的腰，抵在墙上一次又一次的顶上敏感点，一次比一次用力，随着抽动的速度越来越快，李希侃射在了两个人的两腹之间，毕雯珺顶在最深处随着呻吟射了出来

李希侃没力气，喘息着趴在毕雯珺的肩上“哥哥...哥哥可，还满意吗？”

“宝贝这么棒，怎么会不满意”

第二天，毕雯珺看着怀里的李希侃，像狐狸一样蜷缩在一起，睡得香甜，手机突然响起，毕雯珺走出卧室接听

“毕哥，你能不能管好嫂子了？他昨天又带昊昊去酒吧，还不给我说，我真的气死了......”范丞丞电话那头还在说话，毕雯珺就把电话扣掉，眯着眼睛看向卧室

原来昨天是因为这个啊...

李希侃还在睡梦中就感觉有人握住了他的下体，恍然在睡梦中惊醒

“老毕你干嘛！”

“让你赎罪”


End file.
